


i didn't mean to cause those tears

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [24]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, imagine if they'd written season 3 well, it's fluff i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: In quiet moments, Clarke and Lexa like to joke with each other. Sometimes Lexa the softie starts crying.





	i didn't mean to cause those tears

The candlelit furs on the bed glowed warmly while the wicks themselves flickered and winked. Lexa’s bedroom--their shared bedroom--was Clarke’s favorite place in Polis. It was the only place where both of them could drop their guards and remember that they were more than the hardened leaders of two formerly warring civilizations. The peace between their people was precarious, and there were many days when they expended almost every drop of energy extinguishing fires and outlining treaties.

Being with Lexa gave Clarke space to indulge the parts of herself that she so often kept shut down, namely her sense of humor and creative instincts. It was paramount that a diplomat exude gravity, but behind closed doors, Clarke laughed and sketched and loved. Opening herself up to Lexa had been difficult, almost impossible in the circumstances surrounding their lives. Like the endless meetings and treaties, it was worth it.

“Do you still believe love is weakness?” Clarke asked as she traced her fingers down Lexa’s bare back. It was a habit now, touching the tattoos.

Lexa rolled over with a huff. Her voice was a raspy whisper, rough from groaning obscenely. “You have a rude tongue.”

“That’s not what you were saying a few minutes ago,” Clarke teased, sitting up on her elbow.

Lexa looked up at her. “Are you going to remind me of that every time?”

Clarke’s heart cracked open all over again at the sight of those shimmering green eyes. That was the thing that surprised her the most about Lexa. She cried more than Clarke would have guessed. As Heda, Lexa was either illegibly stoic or terrifyingly fierce.

When she returned from a particularly stressful meeting and shed her armor and leather for a simple, elegant nightdress, Lexa cried. When Clarke first admitted that she hoped for a day when they could be together, Lexa cried. When that day finally came, well, Lexa and Clarke both cried.

Lexa turned away from Clarke to face the nightstand, but Clarke reached out for her shoulder and pulled her back. Clarke opened her mouth to apologize for the glib jab when she saw the edges of Lexa’s lips turn up into an easy smile.

“Got you,” Lexa said. She tapped the tip of Clarke’s nose with her finger.

“Hmm, now who’s being rude?” Clarke said, rolling on top of Lexa and kissing her hard in one movement. The tiny, shocked squeal that Lexa let out reminded Clarke once again that Lexa was full of surprises.

 


End file.
